NaruGaa: Tanabata Matsuri
by GaAiRa
Summary: Having a long distance relationship was such a disaster for this couple, Naruto and Gaara. They were a kage of their village. It instantly made everything harder for them. Therefore, in this Tanabata festival Naruto would spend the night with his beloved redhead. a NaruGaa story. just read if you want.


Another random story I wrote, a story about Narugaa in Tanabata Matsuri, it's July you know, though actually Tanabata is held on the 7th of July and I just upload it on this 17th, that's okay ne~?

Warning: It's BL story (male x male) don't like don't read! English is my foreign language, so forgive me for the bad grammar.

Disclaimer: All the characters are Kishimoto-sensei's. I just own the story.

Enjoy~~~

 **NaruGaa: Tanabata**

Having a long distance relationship was such a disaster for this couple, Naruto and Gaara. They were a kage of their village. It instantly made everything harder for them. Being too busy with a lot of works as kage was such a common problem for both. Of course, they would miss each other, but it couldn't be an excuse for them to see each other so often.

It was on the 4th of July, it'd been 7 months after their last meeting. The only thing they could do to keep the contact was by sending an email every thrice a week. Unluckily, recently their work was too much to handle. There were many developments of the Shinobi world. Thrice a week became twice a week, then once a week. That's why, when there was this little amount of time, Naruto made use of it to write an email for his redheaded lover. This week, he hadn't sent him any. So, this was the chance for him to send the email, to know how his Gaara had been.

.

 _"_ _To my beloved lover who never leaves my mind even a single breath_

 _How is it going? I hope you're doing well there. I've missed you so much that I couldn't sleep for almost a week? Haha… I don't make a story, it's true…really!._

 _I'm so sorry for not sending any email for you. A mountain of work makes me stuck in my room, never gives me any chance to even look at the sunset we love so much._

 _My work, I am going to finish it before the 7_ _th_ _of July though. You remember it right? The date, I meant. The Tanabata festival will be held in Konoha. I hope you can have a visit here. I want to spend that day with you. We can go to the festival, wearing a beautiful yukata, and writing our hopes for our future love story. Does it sound good?_

 _Well, I'll certainly wait for your visit, my Orihime._

 _A huge love from me, your future husband. XD"_

 _._

He was grinning when he sent his email.

Meanwhile in Suna village, Gaara was working on his paper. His focus was distracted by a beep sound, signaling that he got a new email. His bored face became much brighter when he knew it was his blonde lover that sent the email. He opened the email and started to read it. A small smile escaped from his lips when he finished reading. He was thinking for a moment before starting to write on the reply box.

.

 _"_ _To my sweet talker blond lover_

 _I'm doing well here. I hope the same for you there. I've also missed you so much. The 7_ _th_ _of July? It is three days from now. I will find an excuse to visit Konoha. You have to make sure it'll be a very nice day for us or I'll never visit Konoha anymore._

 _._

 _I'm kidding. :p_

 _Just wait for my visit, my Hikoboshi._

 _I love you."_

 _._

Then he sent his email to the blonde.

 _"_ _So, you had developed your joke ne Gaara-chan? You really never stop to make me love you even more."_ Naruto thought, the wide grin never left its place. He really wanted to send more email when Shikamaru came, asking him to focus on his work again. That's really more than a troublesome. He just sighed heavily then started to work again.

.

 **#Skip Time#**

The 7th of July, Konoha no Sato

Konoha was filled with colorful Tanabata decorations. Gorgeous bamboo decorations were displayed in almost all main parts of Konoha. The food court had been ready with their delicious food to sell. That night in Konoha was so alive, so full of people hanging around with their couple, friends, or family.

From the Kage tower, Naruto was looking at the crowd with a gloomy smile on his face. As what he planned before, in this nice night he wouldn't wear his Kage robe or even his usual outfit. He was wearing a blue yukata with white line pattern. That yukata really suited him, making him look differently handsomer. He really wanted to impress his redhead.

A few minutes later, Gaara came, wearing a black striped white yukata.

"Hi!" he greeted the blonde who was stunned at the view before him. His redhead was so adorable with yukata he was wearing.

"Wow, that suits you very well!... You look handsome", he complimented, making Gaara blushed.

"Thanks! You look good as well", He stated. Indeed, his blonde was certainly cooler with his yukata.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!", as always, Gaara would give a short respond.

Naruto took Gaara's hand, intertwining it with his. Then they started to walk to the crowd where Tanabata festival held.

"So, where should we go first?" Naruto asked, looking at the redhead beside him

"Hm…I don't have any idea. I'll just follow you", Gaara answered.

"Ramen Ichiraku?", Naruto offered. Well… it's the only thing that came first in his mind.

"Is it the only thing in your mind now?", the redhead questioned his lover. The blonde always gave the same offer every time he visited Konoha. True, his lover loved ramen Ichiraku so much.

"Come on! You've not eaten dinner, have you?", just a little excuse, but Gaara wouldn't argue with it anyway.

"Well, yeah!"

"Good! They will give us a special ramen with a big discount", Naruto exclaimed happily, making Gaara to smile. He was glad the blonde could be so cheerful. He had missed that wide grin of his blonde lover.

They walked along the crowd hand in hand. Gaara was not really comfortable since they never so opened in public before. But, by looking at Naruto's calm face, the blonde was definitely ok with this. He didn't get disturbed by people who started talking about them.

"Eh… is that Hokage-sama?"

"Yeah, that's Hokage-sama. Doesn't he look cool wearing a yukata?"

"Eum, right! He's cool!".

"Eh… who is someone walking beside him?"

"He looks so familiar"

"Is he the Kazekage from Suna?"

"Wow… he is so adorable! I just thought that he is a tomboyish girl."

"Look! They're holding hands."

"Eh…maji?"

"Look! Look!"

"Ah..ya! Are they together?"

"No way! Cool men won't be gay. That's such a waste!"

"Don't they look cute together?"

"Whuuut?"

"Oh, come on! Isn't it ok for them to be together?"

"I can't accept it! Naruto-sama deserves someone better"

"Hey… who do you think someone better than a great adorable Kazekage like Gaara-sama? Do you think you're better than him?"

"I... I…I didn't mean like that. H-how about Hinata-san?"

"Oh, please! Haven't you heard the rumor? Naruto-sama only looked at her as a good friend. Nothing else!"

.

"Naruto!", Gaara tugged Naruto's yukata, getting attention from the blonde.

"Hm?", Naruto responded

"They are talking about us?" Gaara said lowly, his face looked so disturbed.

Looking at a worried redhead beside him, he leaned over to his ear, "Ignore them!", he whispered then kissed Gaara's ear, constantly making him shivered. Naruto just chuckled, squeezing Gaara's hand.

'Baka!' Gaara mumbled, a blush painted his cheeks.

.

"Hello Teauchi, Ayame nee-chan!", Naruto exclaimed, greeting his favorite ramen cook and his daughter.

"Oh…hello Hokage-sama…mm and Kazekage-sama, It's really pleasure to have you two", Teuchi greeted them back.

"Konbanwa Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama, please have a seat!", Ayame said politely.

"Ha ha… no need to be so formal ya know." Naruto said, smiling widely while Gaara was giving a nod.

"Well, I order two bowls of ramen. The special ones, ok?"

"Ha ha ha… I'll make the most delicious ramen for you two, boys!", Teuchi said, excited enough to make ramen for his most favorite customer.

They spent 15 minutes to enjoy their ramen, before they went to their next destination.

"Should we try to catch a golden fish?", Naruto offered the redhead who was looking around. There was a little excitement in his eyes. Naruto knew, his redhead would never go to the festival before.

"No harm in trying", he spoke.

"Okay… come here, you fish!", Naruto said. His eyes focused on that certain object. Gaara was just watching him from his right side. It's funny to look at his blonde lover got so serious only to catch a fish.

"Gah…. That's hard! You damn fish, thought you have learned much to run away ne~", he exclaimed, getting frustrated for it had been 10 minutes and he got nothing. The redhead just chuckled.

"Let me try it!", he said finally. Sure, he wanted to know how hard it could be to catch those fish.

It hadn't been 2 minutes when the redhead got a fish. The blonde was so excited, yet he pouted his lips when his redhead gave him a proud look.

"Yeah… it's just your luck Gaara-sama", he said, faking an annoyed face.

"You've to yield the palm, Naruto-sama", Gaara was so pleased to tease the blonde.

"It was just a fish!", the blonde protested.

"Then, two will be enough to make you lose the game, hn?" Gaara teased, placing one more fish in their bowl handed by the blonde

"Huh? True… you're the master of this game", Naruto admitted. His redhead was smiling wider now. It was a rare view. Being a loser wasn't absolutely hurt anymore when he got to look at that beautiful smile his lover gave.

.

"Where are we going to go?", Gaara asked curiously, his hand had been held by the blonde. The blonde was dragging him along, leaving the crowd.

"You'll see!", Naruto stated shortly, giving the redhead his usual grin.

Few minutes later, they were standing on the bridge. Gaara was fascinated with the view he saw. Tanabata bamboos decorated the side of bridge, leaving some spaces where Naruto and he stood now. More than 100 lampions were floating on the river and the bonus was there were only the two of them watching this beautiful view, no one else. He knew Naruto had prepared this for him. He smiled for that thought.

"Do you like it?" the blonde questioned, getting his attention back.

"Eum…", he nodded, then faced the blonde beside him. "Arigato!" he spoke, his lips tugged up.

Naruto was so damn happy to look at that adorable smile of his lover. He stared at the redhead for a moment before he leaned forward to give a light kiss on the redhead's lips.

"I miss you so much!", Naruto said, embracing the redhead's slim body.

"I miss you too", Gaara answered, burying his face on the blonde chest.

 _Yeah… finally, Orihime could meet Hikoboshi after a long time. It's worth the wait._

Breaking the hug, Naruto said, "Nah… we should write a wish" taking two papers with different colors that he put in his sleeve.

"Here! The red paper is for you and the orange is for me", he explained, handing the red paper to his lover while keeping the orange one for himself.

"We should write a wish on this paper, then we can hang them on this bamboo", he pointed the bamboo beside him.

"Ok!", Gaara just agreed the idea. Then they wrote their wishes on their paper.

 _'_ _I wish this happiness will last forever'_ Gaara wrote.

 _'_ _I wish our love won't fade away. I wanna be with him for the rest of life'_ Naruto wrote, smiling.

"Done?" Naruto asked, "Yes" was the redhead's answer.

Naruto hung the papers while Gaara was looking at the lampions floating on the river.

The blonde hugged his redhead from behind, letting Gaara's back to fall against his chest. He rested his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"I love you", he murmured, inhaling the redhead's sweet scent.

"I love you more", the redhead answered.

"Don't ever leave me, promise?"

"Yes!" with this answer Gaara gave, he turned the redhead to face him. Once again, he placed his lips on the redhead's, tasting the intoxicating taste of the redhead's lips. The redhead responded into the kiss, making it more passionate. He yanked the blonde's collar, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. Naruto held him securely. They broke the kiss when they needed more air to breathe.

"Naruto!"

"Hm?"

"It's cold here. Should we go home?"

"Okay. Stay in my place, will you?"

"Yeah" with that they went back home. The night was still young, there must be so many things they could do, the things that were more passionate than the kiss they had shared. Naruto would certainly treasure every single time he had with his beloved redhead.

.

 **The End**


End file.
